


Подкидыш

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Подкидыш

Мальчишку прислал Криптон.  
Назвался он девчачьим именем Хлоэ, не умел ничего, зато внимательно слушал, всё запоминал и быстро учился. Краун сначала решил, что Криптон проверяет команду, но, когда через месяц мальчишка всё ещё жил в том же доме, передумал.  
Хлоэ имел привычки: смотреть в пол, кусать губы, говорить тихо и запинаясь, сцеплять руки в замок. И вообще производил впечатление парня, которому некуда себя деть.  
Джек пытался с ним дружить, Фри – воспитывать. Доу учил водить машину, а в остальное время предпочитал не замечать.  
Краун пытался найти с Хлоэ общий язык. Хлоэ пугался, Краун злился. Нечего было искать – общего языка не было.  
Через полтора месяца Краун заметил за собой желание потрахаться или подрочить после тренировки. В первый раз он справился своими руками. В следующий – пошёл к шлюхам. Джек обиделся, что его не позвали, и притащил Хлоэ на командные посиделки. Хлоэ напился до изумления и уснул в кресле. Когда все разошлись, Краун хотел было устроить его на диване, но потом плюнул и отнёс в свою спальню.  
Хлоэ подскочил среди ночи, долго извинялся, краснел до невозможности и сбежал, так и не поверив, что всё в порядке. Краун вызвал такси и поехал в заведение определённого толка, где выбрал себе мальчика, показавшегося на первый взгляд тихим. Мальчик ненатурально визжал и слишком сильно дёргался. Краун вставил член ему в рот, запустил руку в волосы, представил, что это Хлоэ – и кончил за минуту.  
Нужно было что-то делать. Устраивать личную жизнь внутри команды, на виду у такого трепла как Джек, Краун был не намерен. Тем более, что Хлоэ гомосексуальных склонностей не проявлял. Хлоэ вообще мало что проявлял кроме стремления провалиться сквозь землю. Желательно немедленно и навсегда.  
Краун попытался забить. На тренировках Хлоэ потел и смущался. На командные посиделки приходил, хотя пил только воду и молчал, изредка отвечая на вопросы Фри или Джека. Забить не получилось.  
***  
\- Ты что, со мной не разговариваешь? – мирно спросил Краун после одной из тренировок.  
\- Я… нет. Извините, - Хлоэ рванул к выходу. Крауну понадобилось некоторое усилие, чтобы опередить его.  
\- Стой, - сказал он, заслонив собой дверь. Хлоэ по инерции ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Резко откинул голову, отшатнулся и чуть не упал. Краун поймал его за плечи. Хлоэ трясло.  
\- Шшш. Ты чего?  
Хлоэ ошалело глянул на Крауна, облизнул губы и дёрнулся снова. Краун мельком подумал о преимуществах свободных спортивных штанов.  
\- Пустите, пожалуйста, - пролепетал Хлоэ.  
\- Объяснишь, в чём дело - отпущу, - Краун попытался говорить мягко и негромко. Вышло так себе. Хлоэ зажмурился и отвернулся.  
«Чучело», - подумал Краун и потянул мальчишку к себе. Тот громко вздохнул – как показалось Крауну, обречённо – уткнулся в него лицом и расслабился. Краун погладил его по спине. Хлоэ вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться. Краун прижал его к себе. Почувствовал, что напряжённый член Хлоэ упирается ему в бедро. Сосредоточенно вдохнул и провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника сверху вниз. Задержал ладонь на ягодицах, сильно прижимая бёдра Хлоэ к себе. Мальчишка издал звук, больше всего похожий на всхлипывание. Краун запустил пальцы ему в волосы и заставил посмотреть на себя. Хлоэ неровно дышал, прикусив губу. Краун улыбнулся и с удовольствием поцеловал Хлоэ. Тот сначала распахнул глаза, потом прикрыл. Застонал ему в рот. Крауну понравился звук, поэтому он продолжал, пока Хлоэ не попытался отстраниться. Краун позволил. Хлоэ хватанул воздух ртом, осторожно положил руки ему на плечи и сам потянулся навстречу.  
Громко хлопнула дверь, на лестнице послышались быстрые шаги. Хлоэ отпрянул от Крауна. Тот его отпустил.  
\- Джек, - шёпотом сказал Краун. – Всё в порядке?  
Хлоэ смущённо улыбнулся и тряхнул головой.  
\- Я пошёл, - громко и обыденно сказал Краун. – И тебе на сегодня хватит.  
Хлоэ уставился в пол. Краун открыл дверь и чуть не столкнулся с Джеком.  
\- Подслушиваешь? – сурово спросил Краун. Джек заржал.  
\- Было бы что. Скучные вы. Морду никто не набьёт.  
Краун смерил Джека взглядом.  
\- Не сейчас. Устал я.  
Джек снова рассмеялся. Хлоэ попытался прошмыгнуть мимо. Джек поймал его за плечо и развернул к себе. Красный как рак, Хлоэ смотрел вниз.  
\- Загонял старика. И не стыдно?  
\- Извините, - пробормотал Хлоэ и шарахнулся. Джек его отпустил. Хлоэ удрал. Краун неторопливо направился следом. Дома он подрочил, принял душ, переоделся в цивильное и отправился в аптеку. В голове было светло и пусто.  
***  
На следующий день команда собралась в квартире Крауна играть в покер. Хлоэ осторожно попросил виски, проиграл пять фунтов и опять уснул в кресле. Закрыв дверь за Джеком и Доу – Фри ушёл раньше всех, сославшись на ранний подъём – Краун вернулся в гостиную. Хлоэ приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Ого, - Краун улыбнулся.  
\- Извините, я… - Хлоэ покраснел.  
\- Прекрати, - сказал Краун. Хлоэ сглотнул и вскочил. Краун поймал его и прижал к себе. Хлоэ прижался, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.  
\- Все ушли, - еле слышно прошептал он.  
\- Да. Боишься?  
\- Не знаю, - Хлоэ вздохнул.  
\- Хочешь ещё выпить?  
\- Нет, я… - Хлоэ потёрся о бедро Крауна членом и снова вздохнул.  
\- А придётся, - Краун отпустил Хлоэ, налил полный стакан виски и сунул ему в руки. – Пей.  
Хлоэ послушно выпил.  
\- Пошли, - Краун взял Хлоэ за руку и повёл в спальню.  
Краун пытался не слишком спешить и обойтись без грубостей. Без грубостей обойтись получилось, а спешить всё-таки пришлось. Хлоэ лез целоваться, извивался в его руках, шумно дышал и вздрагивал. Краун вытряхнул его из одежды и разложил на кровати. Когда Краун спросил, не больно ли ему, он сказал «больно» и «ещё». Краун едва не потерял голову. Хлоэ закатывал глаза и кусал губы, чтобы не шуметь.  
\- Кричи, - сказал ему Краун, но всё обошлось стонами, всхлипами и судорожным дыханием. Хлоэ явно не знал, куда девать руки, так что Краун заставил его положить правую на член. Хлоэ понял правильно и принялся с остервенением дрочить. Левой он сам вцепился в запястье Крауна.  
Кончили они почти одновременно. Сначала Хлоэ выгнулся дугой и протяжно застонал. Краун качнул бёдрами ещё пару раз и замер, жмурясь от удовольствия. Открыл глаза и посмотрел на Хлоэ. Тот улыбался, глядя на Крауна. Краун наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мальчика. Хлоэ подставил губы и погладил Крауна по руке.  
\- Как ты? – шёпотом спросил Краун.  
\- Хорошо. Я…  
\- Лежи, - Краун не дал ему договорить. – Я сейчас вернусь.  
Хлоэ успокоенно вздохнул, пробормотал «спасибо» и закрыл глаза.  
Когда Краун вернулся из ванной, мальчик спал поперёк кровати, поджав ноги. Краун хмыкнул, устроил его нормально – Хлоэ не проснулся – и сам лёг спать.


End file.
